The badass glitch
by Smokescreen2814
Summary: Ron Cinnadon goes on a quest to retrieve a blank codebox on the other side of the game. With the help of Vanellope, Rancis and Crumbelina, he won't fail. Vanilla Butter and CrumbelinaXOC. Also Taffyta houses sits Vanellope's castle and has some fun with Gloyd playing with Vanellope's stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hey guys Smokescreen2814 here with the first chapter of the badass glitch.**

**?: Yeah, staring this guy!**

**Me: Alright get ready for the adventure of your life bro!**

**?: Sweet! **

**Me: Before we start I would like say I don't own Wreck-it Ralph or any other character in this story except for my OC. Enjoy!**

In a candy go kart game named Sugar Rush a glitch named Vanellope von Schweetz is walking through the Mike and Ike field looking for some good candy to eat since nobodies like glitches they won't give them food, drinks, or anything. So Vanellope sneaks into the field and grabbed some Mike and Ikes that she can grab. "I hope there's some good flavours like last time." Said Vanellope.

But a nine year old with tan skin, black short hair, wears dark jeans, a white t shirt with a cinnamon bun that says sweet spice, light brown racer jacket, cinnamon bun hat wielding a pair of sai is in the field too collecting some Mike and Ikes too and something catches his eyes. "Holy crap some lemonade Mike and Ikes!" He said and runs to them.

But when the boy touches the lemonade Mike and Ike Vanellope is touching the candy too. "Hey buddy I saw these first!" Vanellope protested.

"No I did!" He said.

"Look here, swirly I found these Mike and Ike's first and they're mine." Said Vanellope.

"They have my name on them!" Said the boy.

"Your name is random dude I just met?" Said Vanellope.

"No it's." The boy was cut off by a light and King Candy and the donuts cops. "Well, well, well looks like we have two glitches." Said King Candy.

"You're a glitch?!" The boy and Vanellope asked in unison.

"Wychnnel, Duncan arrest them!" Said King Candy.

"Run!" Said the boy and he and Vanellope run away from the donuts cops. The two glitches are trying to get away from the two donut cops and then roll down a long hill.

"We'll get em next time." Said Duncan.

"Good point." Said Wychnnel.

Meanwhile the boy and Vanellope have reached the bottom of the hill and their Mike and Ike's shattered across the ground. They start to collect their Mike and Ike's and they touch the last one. "Hey candy girl I saw it first and finders keepers, loser weepers." Said the boy.

"Look here pastry butt the name's Vanellope and saw this piece of candy first!" Said Vanellope.

"Don't call me that and it's Ron! Ron Cinnadon." Said Ron.

"Okay Ron how do you solve this problem?" Vanellope asked.

Ron thinks about it and an idea pops in his head. "I have an idea, follow me." Said Ron and the two glitches walk away.

A few minutes later Ron and Vanellope are walking to a mountain and enter it. "What is this place?" Vanellope asked.

"The chocolate mines my home." Said Ron.

They enter the mines and walk down the tracks and enter the den. The place have some chairs, a TV, a sponge cake bed with a blanket, a pile of food, and a stove oven to keep Ron warm. "Wow, this is better than my place." Said Vanellope.

"Where do you live?" Ron asked.

"Diet cola mountain." Vanellope answered.

"You mean that giant coke bottle like mountain? I seen that before and heard some erruptions in there." Said Ron.

"Yeah, but how are we gonna solve our Mike and Ike problem?" Vanellope asked.

"Ah yes." Said Ron and snapped the piece of candy in half and gives it to Vanellope. "So you're a glitch too?" Ron asked and took a bite of the lemonade Mike and Ike candy.

"Yeah, everyone hates me except for one but he keeps it a secret from the other racers. But the person who hates me the most is Taffyta." Said Vanellope.

Ron eyes widened when he heard Taffyta's names. "Muttonfudge, that warhead! She may say "stay sweet" but she's as sour like a warhead. She made me tied me up on a candy cane tree and whacked me like a piñata." Said Ron.

"That's nothing she and the other racers took all my clothes and I had to go on a search mission to find them and when I found my clothes Gloyd put itching powder on them." Said Vanellope.

"That was your clothes? Well I'm glad you got your clothes back. I got back at Orangeboar by giving him a front wedgie for the whip cream bomb." Said Ron.

"I guess we're not so different." Said Vanellope.

"Yeah, listen it's getting late so why don't you spent the night here." Ron suggested.

"Sure there's no way I'm walking home at 10:30 at night. So where can I sleep?" Said Vanellope.

"I have jello bed with a toasty blanket." Said Ron.

"Thanks Ron." Said Vanellope. Ron and Vanellope got into beds and went to sleep.

The next morning Ron and Vanellope are walking back to diet cola mountain while Vanellope is carrying a sack of candy that Ron gave her and they were talking about their dreams. "You wanna be a real racer?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, and people will respect me and I'll make Taffyta my servent." Said Vanellope. "What about you?

"Well my dream sounds pretty lame, but you promise not to laugh?" Ron asked.

"I promise." Said Vanellope.

"I want to go on" Ron was cut off by the sounds of kart engines and the racers of Sugar Rush show up. "Aw man! Bad timing sour head!" Said Ron.

"Well lookie here guys, two glitches for the price of one." Said Taffyta. Ron and Vanellope are surrounded by all the Sugar Rush racers while they try and figure out how to get out of this jam.

**Me: We're gonna stop right there.**

**Ron: Dude a cliffhanger? Really?**

**Me: Hey it builds suspense Ron.**

**Mordecai: (Walks in) Smoke we got a problem.**

**Me: What is it Mordecai?**

**Mordecai: 9 weapons are missing from the weapons vault.**

**Me: What?! What are we missing?**

**Mordecai: Let see Nuju's ice spikes, Whenua's Earthshock drills, two mallets from kingdom hearts 1, two steel fans, mystic guitar you built, the sting, mystic bow, and a scythe that's kinda like the scythe of quakes. **

**Me: That's odd, only me and the Justice Rangers have access for the weapons vault except for Deadpool we have our reasons.**

**Mordecai: Yeah I looked up who was in the weapons vault, it was a Justice Ranger.**

**Ron: Let's find this person and bring him or her to Justice.**

**Me: Right so please review and **

**All 3: Stay frosty!**


	2. Chapter 2

**If you recall from Eagle's Sugar Rush assassin chapter 6 Ultra Magnus, Wheeljack, Bulkhead, Smokescreen and Kai are at the Cinderella's castle getting ready for a escort mission.**

**Grand Duke: I think you should call for back up?**

**Smokescreen: Don't worry our boss Smoke, Team Prime, Toa Nuva and the Ninja will be here soon.**

**A ground bridge opens up and Team Prime except for Ratchet, the Park workers, Ninja, Zandar Tahu, Kopaka and myself show up.**

**Me: Make that 5 seconds.**

**Smokescreen: Where are the rest of the Toa Nuva?**

**Me: Onua is guarding the weapons vault, Pohatu is patrolling Tangu, Lewa is training Sofia and Amber, Takanuva is training with Jaller, and Gali went for a walk in a forest in Enchancia for no reason.**

**Kopaka: You still have us.**

**Smokescreen: True, that's good.**

**Arcee: We heard about what happened at Eagle's studio. Sofia can still be your friend even those you're not her guardian.**

**Smokescreen: I was thinking the same thing. If Eagle's okay with it?**

**Cinderella: (Walks down the stairs) I'm sure he'll be okay with it. **

**Me: Okay let's get going.**

**A few miles later I'm driving with Skips in the truck, Mordecai and Rigby are in the cart, Benson and Pops are driving in Pops' car, Muslce man and High five ghost are in Muscle man's car, the Ninja are in their vehicles, Team Prime are driving in vehicle mode, Lloyd and Zandar are on top of the coach where Cinderella is riding in. Tahu and Kopaka are in Ultra Magnus' ship. **

**Me: We're half way to the extraction point, everything good on your end Tahu?**

**Tahu: Yep, wait there's something on the ground and it's coming fast!**

**A Tyranto Rex from Kingdom hearts 3D dream drop distance shows up and charges at the coach.**

**Cole: Lloyd, Zandar behind you!**

**Lloyd: I thought those things live in the sleeping world!?**

**Smokescreen: Don't care how it got out, let's kick some ass!**

**Lloyd shoots lightning at the Tyranto Rex. Then when the Tyranto Rex got closer Zandar takes out his Wolverine claws and slashes the Tyranto Rex in the face. Then I take out a RPG and fires it at the Tyranto Rex killing it.**

**Me: That was so cool.**

**Then Pete grabs me and throws me out of the truck. **

**Skips: Smoke!**

**Me: Just go!**

**When everyone left, then Maleficent shows up.**

**Maleficent: Hello Smoke.**

**Me: Maleficent and Pete, what a surprise.**

**Pete: Aw did we ruin your little mission?**

**Me: You're not gonna lay a finger on her! Eagle needs her and I'm gonna let the Wreckers, Smokescreen and Kai have their asses handed to them.**

**Pete: Well your Justice Rangers are gonna die.**

**Me: As long as I have the best, they'll do fine.**

**Pete: Then we'll kill you.**

**Then Optimus Prime shows up and punches Pete in the and shoots Maleficent with his blaster.**

**Optimus Prime: Smoke are you ok?**

**Me: I'm ok Prime, we need to hold them off until the rest of the team reach the extraction point. (Summons Kingdom key) **

**Optimus Prime: Understood. (Takes out the Star Saber)**

**Maleficent turns into a dragon and Pete summons some heartless.**

**While me and Optimus Prime fight these guys enjoy the new chapter of the badass glitch.**

Ron and Vanellope are surrounded by the racers of Sugar Rush led by Taffyta. "Well what do we have here two glitches." Said Taffyta jumping out of her kart along with the other racers.

"Taffyta can we do this another day?" Vanellope asked. "Besides shouldn't you all be at the speedway?"

"The arcade is closed on Sunday, ah duh!" Said Snowanna.

"Hey Snowanna, the 70s called they want you back!" Said Ron and started laughing.

"Oh that's really funny Ron." Said Snowanna sarcastically.

"I have an idea let's tie them up to a beater and put to max speed and make them green in the face." Said Jubileena.

"Good idea, Jubi." Said Taffyta.

The other racers grabbed the two glitches and tied them up then put them on Rancis' kart. "Hey Ron do you have a plan?" Vanellope asked.

"Once we get to beaters, I'll beat the frosting out of them." Said Ron.

"I'll meet you guys there, I'm gonna kick these glitches in the face." Said Rancis.

"Good I want them to look like zombies after they go for a spin." Said Taffyta and drives away with the other racers.

"Look bro, let her go and take me instead." Said Ron.

"Relax Ron, Rancis only hates me when Taffyta's around." Said Vanellope.

"Got that right, I don't even know why I hang out with her, if she makes fun of me even those I never won a race?" Said Rancis and untied Vanellope and Ron.

"Why do you even hang out with her if you hate her?" Ron asked.

"King Candy hates glitches, and I only hang out with her as a cover." Said Rancis.

"Makes sense. I think?" Said Ron.

"Anyway I have to take you guys to Taffyta, now but I have a plan. Ron I'm gonna make your licorice ropes loose so you can do whatever you want." Said Rancis.

"Cool, let's put on a show." Said Ron.

A few minutes later Taffyta and the other racers are waiting for Rancis with Ron and Vanellope. "Where is that guy?" Swizzle asked.

"Another reason he loses at races." Said Adorabeezle.

Then Rancis drives in with the two glitches on the back of his kart. "I got em right here." Said Rancis and throws them on the ground.

"Good work Fluggerbutter." Said Taffyta.

"Anyway I was thinking why don't we make a splash zone for Ron and put Vanellope on the beater." Said Rancis.

"Good idea, Rancis." Said Taffyta.

"Yeah let's try it on you guys." Said Ron breaking free from the licorice ropes.

"The glitch is free, get him!" Taffyta shouted.

All the racers except for Rancis and Taffyta charge at Ron, but Ron wasn't scare at all. Ron kicked Minty in the face and threw her at Snowanna. Then Ron grabbed Candlehead and threw her Detroit bar style at Jubileena and grabbed their hats and smashed them on their heads. Ron takes his pair of sai out and attacked Gloyd and Swizzle with it and kicked them in the nuts.

"That's gonna leave a mark." Said Vanellope.

Ron throws his pair of sai at Adorabeezle and lands in the chest, then he pulls out his weapon and points his sai at Crumbelina but he didn't kill her there's something special about her. "Behind you!" Crumbelina reported.

Ron turns around and sees Taffyta charging at him, Ron stabs Taffyta in the right eye and the heart. "Stay sweet Muttonfudge." Said Ron and kills Taffyta.

"Great job." Said Vanellope while Ron untied her.

"Thanks, I learned how to fight to defend myself." Said Ron. "Now help me put these guys in the mixer."

Ron and Vanellope put every racer except for Rancis and Crumbelina in the mixer, Vanellope walks up to the control. "This is for 15 years of bullying and torture Taffyta!" Said Vanellope and turn to the mixer and the other racers scream. While the four kids walk away and laugh.

"That's was so funny!" Said Rancis.

"Yeah that was awesome!" Said Vanellope.

"Hey um Ron, why didn't you throw me in the mixer?" Crumbelina asked.

"I don't know? You're cool and maybe we can be friends like Rancis and Vanellope." Said Ron.

"Rancis, you're friends with Vanellope?" Crumbelina asked.

"Yeah she spent her holidays alone and her birthday too, so I decided to be her friend." Rancis responded.

"Wow Vanellope I'm sorry you lived a horrible life and I treated you like a freak. I'm sorry." Said Crumbelina and then hugged Vanellope.

"Apologize accepted." Said Vanellope.

"But we have to be mean to Vanellope and Ron in front of King Candy, Taffytanand the other racers." Said Rancis.

"Got it." Said Crumbeilina.

"So Ron what's your dream?" Vanellope asked.

"Ok I'll tell then Rancis and Crumbs will have to tell me theirs." Said Ron.

"Got it just tell us." Said Rancis.

"I want to go on the most awesome adventure in this game." Said Ron.

"That sounds cool." Said Vanellope.

"Yeah like my dream is I want to win my first Sugar Rush cup." Said Rancis.

"Me, I want to own a shop." Said Crumbelina.

"Someday we'll make our dreams come true." Said Ron.

"Yeah." Said the other three in unison.

**Pete was knocked out by me then Maleficent in dragon walks up to me. **

**Me: This is not gonna be good.**

**Optimus Prime: (runs up to Maleficent) Maleficent! Be gone! (Stabs Maleficent in the underbelly.) **

**Maleficent: No! (Then dies)**

**Pete: This isn't over losers!**

**Optimus Prime turns and faces Pete, Pete gets scared and runs away.**

**Ultra Magnus: (Commlink) Smoke we delivered Cinderella to Eagle's studio.**

**Me: Perfect! I'll meet you guys back at my studio. (Hangs up) Let try and explain how a dream eater got into our world.**

**Optimus Prime: My guess is Maleficent or some other kind of magic.**

**Me: Oh yeah Prime Eagle is already Sofia's guardian, I should of told you but it slipped my mind.**

**Optimus Prime: Smoke, Sofia may have Eagle as her guardian but Smokescreen can be her friend.**

**Me: You have a point there. **

**Optimus Prime: I'll meet you back at the studio. (Turns on jetpack and flies away)**

**Meanwhile I'm in my studio drinking a Mountain Dew voltage slurppee and entering the entrance to the weapons vault.**

**Onua: How was the mission Smoke?**

**Me: Let see me and Prime fought Pete and Maleficent, but over all Cinderella is at Eagle's studio safe and sound.**

**Onua: Just to let you know that the thief didn't strike.**

**Me: Well we'll catch the thief and bring him or her to Justice. This is Smoke saying please review and adios bros and hoes! That's my new catchphrase.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm in my studio enjoying a Mountain Dew voltage slurppee and playing angry birds Star Wars on my iPad.**

**Me: Man I'm good at fruit ninja but I always get 1 star on angry birds.**

**Sofia: (walks in) Hey Smoke.**

**Me: Hey Sofia, what's up?**

**Sofia: Nothing much, how's the weapons thief going?**

**Mordecai, Rigby, and Wheeljack walk in with a laptop.**

**Wheeljack: The case is solved, we have footage of the thief.**

**Mordecai opens the laptop and shows me a video of an ostrich jumping some hurdles and when the bird crosses the finish line and kicks a man in the nuts. Everyone laughed at the video.**

**Mordecai: That's not the video we wanted to show you. (Shows footage of Gali in the weapons vault)**

**Sofia: What's Gali doing in the weapons vault?**

**Then they see Gali taking the Earthshock drills, ice spikes, warhammer, silver mallet, two steel fans, mystic guitar, the sting, mystic bow and a scythe.**

**Me: Gali took the weapons?!**

**Sofia: But I thoughy she's the honest one.**

**Wheeljack: Didn't know she had it in her? (Everyone looks at Wheeljack with a confused look) I'm shocked, not amazed!**

**Me: I feel the same way too, she would never do this.**

**Sofia: Why would she do should a thing?**

**Rigby: Why don't we ask her? **

**Tahu: (walks in) Ask her what?**

**Wheeljack: Gali took the weapons.**

**Tahu: What?!**

**Sofia: Wheeljack!**

**Wheeljack: I'm just ripping the band aid off, I'm not gonna sugar coat it.**

**Me: Ok before there's a feud let's find Gali. **

**While we find Gali, you readers enjoy the new chapter of the badass glitch. By the way now the rest of the story will take place after the events of the movie and my story All star punch time explosion.**

Meanwhile in Vanellope's caste, Vanellope comes out of her bathroom with a green bathrobe, and black slippers on and walks to her TV room. "Time for some me time." Said Vanellope turning in the TV and Drake and Josh is on. "This is way better than my old home." She said and then looks at a picture of her and Ron. "I wish Ron was here, he would of see what my life turned out to be." Said Vanellope.

Then she hears a knock on the door and Sour Bill opens the door. "Miss President Mr. Fluggerbutter and his pet are here." Said Sour Bill.

"Send them in." Said Vanellope.

Rancis and his pet twinkie ferret Reese walks in with luggage in Rancis' hands. "Hey Vanellope my house is being fumigated for a week mind if me and Reese stay here until the bugs are dead?" Rancis asked.

"Oh sure, SourBill will show you and Reese to the guest room." Said Vanellope.

Sour Bill shows Rancis and his pet ferret to his room. After that Rancis joins Vanellope in the TV room. "So what are you watching?" Rancis asked.

"Drake and Josh, in this episode Drake is giving up junk food and Josh is giving up video games until one of them cracks." Vanellope explained.

"That sounds funny." Said Rancis.

Vanellope's stomach starts to grumble. "Man I'm hungry." Said Vanellope.

"Don't worry my vanilla bean, I'll get you something to eat." Said Rancis getting off Vanellope's couch.

"Rancis you're my guest, I'll get us something from my kitchen." Said Vanellope.

"No I'm gonna get us soft serve ice cream." Said Rancis.

"Okay make mine cookie dough." Said Vanellope before Rancis leaves the castle.

Meanwhile Rancis drives to a drive thru and reaches the speaker. "Welcome to awesome burger, may I take your order." The employee asked.

"Yeah I'll take a medium peanut buttercup soft server and a medium cookie dough soft server." Said Rancis.

"Is that it?" The employee asked.

"Yeah that's it." Rancis answered.

"That would be $6.25 please pull your kart forward." Said the employee.

"Got it." Said Rancis but his kart is not working for some reason. "Come on. Come on. You son of a glitch!" Said Rancis and went to go check the engine of his kart. He opens the hood and touches the engine and takes his hand of the kart and waves them in pain from the heat of the engine.

"Please put your kart forward." Said the employee.

"Just hold on." Said Rancis.

"You're holding up my line." Said the employee.

"Just give me a minute and shut up." Said Rancis.

"You shut up." Said the employee.

"What?" Rancis asked and raised an eyebrow.

"Please pull your kart forward." Said the employee.

"Say that again I dare you!" Said Rancis and didn't hear a thing. "I didn't think so."

"Please pull your kart forward." Said the employee.

"That's it!" Said Rancis and started beating up the speaker.

Meanwhile back at Vanellope's castle Rancis enters the TV room with melted ice cream in his hands and places them on the table. "What happened to you?" Vanellope asked.

"Let see my kart broke down in the drive-thru of awesome burger, and I had a meltdown." Rancis answered.

"Ok, why is the ice cream melted?" Vanellope asked.

"I had to walk while my kart was being towed to the garage." Said Rancis.

"Oh, I see hey listen remember Ron Cinnadon?" Vanellope asked.

"Yeah, why?" Rancis asked.

"He wants to meet us at Crumbelina's coffee shop tomorrow." Said Vanellope.

"What for?" Rancis asked.

"Beats me, we'll find out tomorrow." Said Vanellope.

"Sounds good, you still want the ice cream?" Said Rancis.

"Yeah, I don't care if it's melted." Said Vanellope, then they have they're melted ice cream and went to bed.

The next morning Rancis and Vanellope are in Crumbelina's coffee shop and Crumbelina joined the the couple. "You guys too?" Crumbelina asked.

"Yeah Ron wants to see us for some reason?" Vanellope wondered.

"Anyway I got us all hot chocolate on the house." Said Crumbelina and places 4 hot chocolates on the table.

"Thanks Crumbs." Said Rancis.

Ron enters the coffee shop and sees Rancis, Vanellope and Crumbelina. "Hey guys!" He said.

"Hey Ron!" The three racers said in unison.

Ron joins the table and drinks his free hot chocolate. "So have's life treating you guys?" Ron asked.

"Let see I became a real racer and found out that I'm the rightful ruler of Sugar Rush and the gamers love me." Said Vanellope.

"I won my first race." Said Rancis.

"I own this coffee shop." Said Crumbelina.

Ron was impressed that his friends accomplished their dreams. "That's great." Said Ron.

"So how did your dream go?" Vanellope asked.

"I haven't gone on my awesome adventure yet." Said Ron.

"You haven't? We accomplished our dreams and we were happy, we didn't know." Said Vanellope comforting Ron.

"That and we never hang out when that Turbo or King Candy was calling the shots." Said Ron.

"We can't hang out we're on the roster and Crumbelina is busy at the coffee and has to work with two robots from another universe." Said Vanellope.

"Well maybe I bake a kart and join you on the speedway." Ron suggested.

"A glitch joining the roster, are you sure about that?" Taffyta asked from another table.

"Hey Taffyta, haven't seen you in awhile." Said Ron.

"Ron, glitches can't race and our game will be unplugged and you'll die in here." Said Taffyta.

"Taffyta, I'm setting up your guest room in the Fungeon because you're breaking my new law." Said Vanellope. On day one of her being President of Sugar Rush after crossing the finish line, she placed a new law saying no bullying glitches.

"Sorry Vanellope, I'm saying he doesn't have a codebox." Said Taffyta.

"There is a blank codebox in this game." Said Beard Papa putting down his newspaper down.

"You do? Where?" Ron asked.

"It's in the rock candy mountains, here's a map." Said Beard Papa handing Ron a map.

"Thanks, man." Said Ron.

"You have to get their by kart." Said Beard Papa.

"Well the kit kart is in the shop, but I can use the RV1." Said Rancis.

"You're coming too?" Ron asked.

"We're your friends, we're gonna help you out on your adventure." Said Vanellope. "But who's gonna run the kingdom when I'm gone?"

"Let your BFF handle it." Said Taffyta.

"Hm, I can't let Candlehead or any of the other racers run this place so sure." Said Vanellope. "You can stay in the castle until I get back."

"You count on me Vanny." Said Taffyta.

"I'll let you in the bakery so you bake your own kart." Said Beard Papa.

"I'll drive Rancis to his house and get the RV1." Said Vanellope.

"Sounds good." Said Ron.

**Wheeljack: So the adventure begins in the next chapter?**

**Me: Yep. **

**Tahu: Sounds good.**

**We hide in the bushes and see Hidlegard with the ice spikes, Cleo with the Earthshock drills, Ruby with the silver mallet, Jade with the warhammer, Vivian with the mystic guitar, Jun with the steel fans, Maya with the mystic bow, Jin with a scythe, and Khalid with the sting.**

**Tahu: You don't think that?**

**Wheeljack: Only one to find out?**

**Gali and Lloyd walk in and impressed with the princesses and princes training.**

**Rigby: (Walks out of the bushes) What the hell?! You gave these guys weapons?!**

**Then Me, Tahu, Sofia, Mordecai and Wheeljack come out of the bushes.**

**Me: Explain, now.**

**Gali: Well Smoke remember when the heartless and nobodies attacked Sofia's home? (See Eagle's the Wrecker chapter 6 and Sugar Kane chapter 2. Plus Epic Wreckers chapters 6 and 7)**

**Wheeljack: Yeah I remember that why?**

**Gali: They were defenceless so me and Lloyd decided to train them Justice Rangers.**

**Tahu: Gali, only Smoke and I decide who should be on the Justice Rangers or not.**

**Lloyd: That's not true a founding member of the Justice can also recruit people too.**

**Me: He's right that's one of the rules.**

**Ruby: So we can keep the weapons?**

**Me: Yes, but Gali and Lloyd will be training you on and off my studio, Gali will make you Justice Rangers not me or Tahu.**

**Hidlegard: We got it Smoke.**

**Me: As for you Gali and Lloyd, you'll be studying and training them at Eagle's studio too.**

**Gali and Lloyd: Got it!**

**Heatwave and Chase walk in.**

**Heatwave: Hey Smoke, how you found King Mickey yet?**

**Me: No I'm still looking for him.**

**Chase: Leave that to us, we'll ask Eagle and we'll take you to him.**

**Me: Not a bad idea Chase.**

**Heatwave: Also Chase and I got new keyblades. (Heatwave summons the Master keeper and Chase summons the Star seeker) **

**Mordecai: Hey those are the same keyblades we use.**

**Chase: Yen Sid gave them to us, you still have your keyblades given by Eagle.**

**Heatwave: Oh yeah Eagle I suggest you look up me and Chase, so you can get our info right. (He and Chase walk away)**

**Me: Ok please review and adios bros and hoes!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Me, Optimus Prime, Ultra Magnus, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Smokescreen, Knock out, Crumplezone, Ransack, Amber, Kai, Cole, Zane, and Jay are cleaning up the mess from the Predacon attack.**

**Cole: Who would kill the Predacon army and blame Smoke and Eagle?**

**Me: I don't know? but when I find the guy who did that I'm gonna kick his or her ass and put him or her in the hospital!**

**Sora: (walks in) Hey guys, wha- whoa what happened here?**

**Jay: Funny story you're gonna laugh. Predaking, Grimwing, and Skylynx attacked Smoke, Manny and Zandar. While Darksteel, Skystalker, Ripclaw, Lazerback, and Vertebreak attacked my team and Team Prime!**

**Sora: We're they trying to use your ground bridge again?**

**Me: They were trying to kill me and Eagle, for something we didn't do.**

**Sora: Which is?**

**Knock out: Someone killed the Predacon army and seven Predacons attacked the studio.**

**Sora: What?!**

**Smokescreen: That and someone took the Nemean cestus.**

**Sora: Oh yeah, I look up those up they're pretty badass.**

**Knock out: And I called dibs on those weapons. (Everyone looks at Knock out) What?**

**Sora: And what are you doing here Knock out?**

**Knock out: I decided to join the winning team. I'll be in either Keyblade Rangers or the 12 moonstones.**

**Sora: Oh brother, anyway I saw your new stories pretty amazing.**

**Me: Thanks man, I got a new chapter of the badass glitch, here it is. **

**Then the mess is all cleaned up, the rumble is put back in the right place like it hasn't been damaged. We all turn and see a 9 year girl with a black t shirt with caramel apple on it, dark brown racer jacket over the t shirt, dark brown leggings and has brown hair, and blue eyes.**

**Sora: Who are you?**

**Me: This is Alex Bittersweet, another OC of mine.**

**Kai: Wait are you related to Hazel Bittersweet?**

**Alex: Yes she's my twin, I'm the good witch and she's the bad witch.**

**All except me and Alex: Oh!**

**Me: Anyway I'll show you to your room, you readers enjoy the badass glitch.**

Ron and Crumbelina are waiting for Ron's new kart to wheel out of the decorating stage of the mini game. "Here's your new kart!" Said the announcer and a cinnamon bun with 4 cinnamon buns for wheels and cinnamon stick for the wing rolls out.

"Awesome, that must be my kart." Said Ron and hops in his new kart.

"Maybe, you should learn how to drive first?" Crumbelina suggested.

"Don't I watched Vanellope drive after she crossed the finish line." Said Ron.

"Ok, can we stop off at my house first, I need to pack some things." Said Crumbelina.

Meanwhile at the castle Rancis is telling Taffyta some info on his pet twinkie ferret Reese while Vanellope waits for Ron and Crumbelina to show up. "Where are they? They should be here by now." Said Vanellope.

"Don't worry Rancis, I'll take good care of Reese while you're gone." Said Taffyta.

"Thanks, Taffyta." Said Rancis.

Then Sour Bill opens the door letting Ron and Crumbelina in the throne room. "Sorry we're late, I had to pack some of my stuff." Said Crumbelina.

"That's okay, we're already go." Said Vanellope.

"Ok well have fun and good luck." Said Taffyta.

Rancis, Vanellope, Crumbelina and Ron drive away from the castle and begin their adventure. But in another part of Sugar Rush Hazel Bittersweet is watchingthe 3 racers and glitch from her castle. "Perfect, Vanellope is gonna alot with Rancis." Said Hazel.

Her right hand candy Hot Tammy a hot tamale walks in. "What's going on Hazel?" Hot Tammy asked.

"Vanellope and Rancis plus two of their friends have left the castle, that means the code room is unguarded." Said Hazel.

"But we still need the combination." Said Hot Tammy.

"Yeah, let's go to the code room, after the King of Queens." Said Hazel.

Meanwhile Rancis, Vanellope, Crumbelina and Ron have just set up camp for the night in the candy cane forest. Rancis and Vanellope were making s'mores and enjoying each other's company, but Crumbelina is roasting her marshmallow and looks glum. "They make such a good couple, they belong together, I knew it from the days of King Candy." Said Crumbelina in thought.

Meanwhile Ron is reading the map and sees what he has to do. "Ok I figured out what where the code box is." Said Ron.

"You do?" Rancis, Vanellope, and Crumbelina asked in unison.

"Yeah, it's outside of the kingdom, we have alot of places to go through before we reach the codebox." Said Ron. "Such as the jello land, cookie canyon, the breakfast swamp (A/N: It's just pancakes, waffles and any breakfast food with sugar in it), the rock candy cave, the candy jungle, and finally the codebox is in the butterscotch temple."

"That's not bad." Said Crumbelina.

"Hey we don't know what it's like outside the kingdom, but we'll give it a shot." Said Vanellope.

"Awesome, you know of all the racers of this game, you guys are the best." Said Ron.

Meanwhile at Vanellope's castle Taffyta is in her pink nightgown with long sleeves and gets ready for bed. "It's a good thing, Mr. Litwak is sick for the week, so I can sleep in and the gamers won't be worried again Vanellope, Rancis, and Crumbelina." Said Taffyta and gets into bed and haves trouble sleeping. So she decided to leave the guest bedroom and decides to sleep in Vanellope's bedroom.

Taffyta gets into Vanellope's bed and it feels like she's sleeping on a cotton candy cloud. "One soft mattress and silk bed sheets, perfect." Said Taffyta and drifted to sleep.

**Knock out: Ah a side story I guess Smoke is clever than we thought.**

**Me: (Walks in) Yeah, the side story is Taffyta living in the castle and has to defend it from Hazel Bittersweet and her sidekick Hot Tammy.**

**Bumblebee: And yes Eagle can use Hot Tammy, she's a hot tamale.**

**Sora: Bumblebee you can talk?!**

**Me: Yeah I was surprised too, in the series finale of Transformers Prime the cyber matter healed Bumblebee's wound shot and voice box.**

**Bumblebee: Yeah, I can finally talk again, but Smoke is gonna find a way to make me talk again in his stories.**

**Sora: Good luck with Smoke. Hey where's Wheeljack, Ratchet and Arcee?**

**Bulkhead: Wheeljack went to Eagle's to check on the new recruits and train with Joe. Arcee went for a drive and Ratchet is with Ironhide working on the zords from the first Power Rangers series.**

**Sora: Well that makes sense. **

**Me: Yep and to answer Eagle's question yes he can use Hot Tammy.**

**Sora: Ok sure. See you guys. (Walks out)**

** Me: (Gets a email and I check it out) That's odd I have a email from Predaking.**

**Amber: What does he want?**

**Me: Come to the lost city of Ouroboros, I have something to tell you. It could be a trap.**

**Amber: I better come too.**

**Ransack: Same with me and Crumplezone, we'll outnumber him.**

**Me: Good idea. Please review and adoios bros and hoses.**

**Me, Amber, Crumplezone and Ransack walk to the planet express ship.**


	5. Chapter 5

**If you recall El Tigre the anti hero wrecker Gali, Lloyd and the princes and princesses have been kidnapped by the crocodile tribe of Chima. My team has arrived in the crocs lair. **

**Me: Thanks Eagle. (Hangs up)**

**Laval: What did Eagle say? **

**Me: his team will be here soon.**

**Maya: (off camera) Smoke, up here!**

**We look up and see our friends in a net hanging over swamp water.**

**Me: Don't worry we'll get you out of there in no time. **

**Arcee: Smoke, have you noticed there's no one but us?**

**James: She's right.**

**Then some crocodile troopers and Dusk nobodies. My party take out our weapons and get ready for battle.**

**Arcee: Scrap it's a trap!**

**Wheeljack: Where's there's nobodies that means that**

**Cragger, Crooler, and Xemnas walk in.**

**Crooler: We teamed with Organization XIII.**

**Mordecai: Dude! What the heck!**

**Cragger: They're not bad. This guy is like a sith.**

**Wheeljack: Yeah, well we're done with you, you're gonna have to eat your food through a straw. (Puts his faceplate on)**

**Both forces charge at each other. While we fight the bad guys enjoy the new chapter of the badass glitch.**

Taffyta wakes up and puts on clothes and walks downstairs to have breakfast. "What's for Breakfast Bill?" Taffyta asked. But then she notice a tablet that has all the breakfast choices of Sugar Rush. "Wait, since I'm house sitting for Vanellope, I might as well live like Vanellope." Taffyta orders a big breakfast a stack of pancakes quater size of the leaning tower of Pisa. Taffyta picks up a fork and knife and digs in.

Meanwhile in the sewers Hazal Bittersweet and Hot Tammy are walking through the sewers to Vanellope's castle. "This is disgusting." Said Hot Tammy.

"Victory doesn't always smell good, Tammy." Said Hazal. "Taffyta won't know what hit her."

Back inside the castle Taffyta has finished the stack of pancakes and feels stuffed. "Man, I'm stuffed." Said Taffyta and felt her stomach grumbling and Taffyta runs to the bathroom.

Back in the sewers Hazal and Hot Tammy hear something coming towards them and it's a flood. "Ah crap." Said Hazal and she and Hot Tammy were washed away.

Back in the castle Taffyta exits the bathroom and feels alot better. "I feel alot better, now let's how some fun." Said Taffyta.

Meanwhile Rancis, Vanellope, Crumbelina and Ron have reached Jello land. "Well here we are." Said Ron.

"So this is Jello land, so all we need to do is walk across this place?" Crumbelina asked.

"Yep, not by kart." Said Ron.

"So we're gonna have to walk?" Vanellope asked.

"Who says we're walking? We're jumping across the land." Said Ron and jumps on a jello and bounces on it.

"Sweet mother of monkey milk, that looks fun!" Said Vanellope and joins in the fun.

Rancis sees how fun it is and joins in, but Crumbelina is not sure about it. "Come on, Crumbs join us!" Said Rancis.

"I don't know." Said Crumbelina.

"Just trust us!" Said Vanellope.

Crumbelina takes a deep breath and jumps on the jello. "Hey this is fun!" Said Crumbelina enjoying the fun.

"Ok let's get bouncing!" Said Ron.

The 3 racers and glitch bounce their way through jello land. "I got get one of these for my castle." Said Vanellope.

"Yeah we should come here more often." Said Rancis.

"I don't know you guys, there could something here watching us." Said Ron.

Then some kind of creatures come out and surround the four kids. The creatures were jello cubes of green, orange, grape, cherry, lemon and strawberry with tentacles made of jello. "What are those things?" Vanellope asked.

"I don't know, but they're heading straight at us." Said Rancis.

"Let's get out of here!" Vanellope shouted and the racers jumped off the jello and started running away from the Jello fish.

"I think they're like jellyfish!" Said Crumbelina.

"What's a jellyfish?" Ron asked.

"It's a fish that stings you and you have to pee on the sting." Rancis explained.

"Gross!" Said Ron.

"We know!" Said Vanellope and Crumbelina in unison.

They see the exit of jello land, and they run as fast their little legs can. A green jello fish captures Ron and stings him. Ron screams in pain from the jello fish's sting. "Ron!" Crumbelina cried out.

Rancis takes out a Kitarang and places a freeze grenade on it. Rancis throws it in the jello fish and it freezes, Vanellope glitches up in the air and punches the frozen Jello fish and shatters into pieces. Crumbelina and Rancis help Ron up. "Hey that was awesome you guys." Said Ron weakly.

"Sweet mother of monkey milk that's cold and hurts!" Vanellope screamed.

Then more jello fishes show up, and the four kids run away and exit jello land, but find out that the exit is a hill and they went rolling down. The jello spouse don't see the 3 racers and glitch anywhere.

Meanwhile Rancis, Vanellope, Crumbelina, and Ron have just stopped for a break. Ron is still in pain from the jello fish's sting. "Well, luckily the smarties in research and development made this cream that will treat his stings." Said Vanellope taking out a tube of cream.

"Cool, um I'm not gonna do it. It would be weird." Said Rancis.

"I'll do it." Said Crumbelina and Vanellope hands her the cream and walks up to Ron. "Hey tough guy, how's it going?" She asked.

"Not good." Said Ron.

"Here let me help you get rid of the pain. Just like the time when you were sick." Said Crumbelina.

Sugar Rush 10 years ago, Ron is in his spongecake bed with a stuffed nose, shivering, forehead burning, stomach pain and a sore throat. Ron groans in pain ad clutches his stomach. Crumbelina enters his home and looks for Ron.

Crumbelina finds Ron in his bed. "Ron are you okay?" Crumbelina asked.

"No I'm sick." Said Ron and coughs.

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of you." Said Crumbelina.

"Are you sure?" Ron asked.

"You would do the same for me." Said Crumbelina.

Back in the present Crumbelina has finished putting the burn cream on Ron, and Ron got back up stretched. "Alright, i'm back in action!" Said Ron.

"Cool, let's get going!" Said Rancis.

**Laval and Cragger are sword fighting, and Cragger defeats Laval and the flower's spores wear off. **

**Cragger: Laval, what are you doing here? What are the Justice Rangers doing here as well?**

**Xemnas and Crooler have the Justice Rangers as their prisoners.**

**Laval: Your tribe teamed up with Organization XIII.**

**Cragger: What?! We have to stop it!**

**Xemnas: Now, let's kill them. (Takes his blades out and points at my throat)**

**Then Sora and Riku show up and slash Xemnas. **

**Xemnas gets back up and opens a corridor of darkness and goes through it.**

**Crooler: Coward!**

**Cragger: What the hell!? Organization XIII what were you thinking?**

**Crooler: Cragger just smell the flower and (the flower gets destroyed by a gunshot)**

**Gloyd: (with his candy corn shotguns out) trick or treat, bitch.**

**Taffyta and Kairi show up with weapons. Taffyta has two lasers on her wrists and Kairi has a wind elemental katana. **

**Taffyta: Release them, now.**

**Crooler: Ok, boys. **

**Two crocs are about to drop their prisons in the swamp water. Than Worriz and Razar run in and scream in terror.**

**Worriz: Monster!**

**Crooler: What are you talking about?**

**Predaking in dragon mode with Amber on his back.**

**Crooler: A Predacon!?**

**Rancis and Gnarly show up with their weapons out.**

**Predaking: Release them now!**

**Gnarly: Yeah, or else.**

**Crooler: Or else what?**

**Rancis: (takes out Walkie talkie) Eagle, unleash hell.**

**Gipsy Danger walks in and the villains are shocked.**

**Sofia: (commlink) Let go of our friends Cragger! **

**Laval: He and I, we're trying to save them!**

**Eagle: (commlink) What do you mean?**

**Me: Crooler is the mastermind, behind this war.**

**All but me: What?!**

**Me: it's true, and I'll prove it! (Puts hands on my head)**

**Crooler: what are y- I was using a flower to control Cragger to wage war on the Lions. Also make him be my butler. (Covers mouth) **

**Eagle: (commlink) Wow you did the snapped move, great job bro.**

**Laval and Cragger free Gali, Lloyd and the princes and princesses out of the cage.**

**Crooler goes in the flying copter of the command ship and shoots at Gipsy danger, but no damage.**

**Gipsy danger grabs the ship and turns it over and Crooler falls into the swamp water. **

**Me: Great job, bro.**

**The crocodile tribe start booing at us and Cragger.**

**Cragger: Why are you booing at us?**

**Crooler: That's because they hate you and want me to be their leader.**

**Cragger: What?!**

**Crooler: As my first order of business, I banish Cragger out of the crocodile tribe.**

**All: What?!**

**Later on we're all out of the swamp, Cragger is depressed and upset. Eagle and Sofia are back at his studio.**

**Jade: Cragger, we're sorry.**

**Cragger: No it's not like it's (starts to cry) I have nothing!**

**Gnarly: Why don't you come to Eagle's, Cragger it will make you feel better.**

**Cragger: Really? Thanks you know for a goblin you're not bad.**

**James: He's a troll.**

**Cragger: I don't care. The world I know is gone.**

**Rancis: Just come with us man.**

**Cragger: Thanks.**

**Sora, Riku, Gloyd, Taffyta, Kairi, James, Zandar, Rancis, Gnarly, Cragger, Predaking, Amber, Mordecai, Rigby, Gali, Lloyd, the princes and princesses head straight to Eagle's studio.**

**Wheeljack: So Cragger's on our side?**

**Me: Yeah, he's gonna be a Justice Ranger and Wrecker. All he needs to do is makes peace with Eagle.**

**Laval: Smoke, I'm not sure about this.**

**Arcee: Cragger joining our side?**

**Laval: No if Cragger and I should be friends again?**

**Me: Don't ask your dad or Sofia, let your heart do the talking.**

**Laval: Thanks Smoke.**

**Me: Anyway you guys review and give Cragger some cheering up. See ya later.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me, Tahu, Predaking, Mordecai, Rigby, Laval, and Black Cuervo are playing Texas hold 'em in my living room.**

**Predaking: So Smoke anything new with you?**

**Me: Let see just planning some new stories, that will be up soon. A back story for Hazel and Alex Bittersweet, Candace Flynn being a warrior, and the prince Toa. Including a story that stars Mordecai, Rigby, Rancis, Candace and Deadpool.**

**Rigby: What about Eagle?**

**Me: He's fine, working on some new stories, and gonna make Cragger feel better about himself.**

**Laval: What about that Star girl?**

**Me: Oh Star. She's great, she's weird but cool, like me and Eagle. Plus she's making a story that stars me, her and Eagle.**

**Mordecai: Sounds cool.**

**Laval: Can't wait to see it.**

**Rigby: I can't believe that you're writing a Phineas and Ferb fanfic and making Candace the main character.**

**Predaking: I agree with Rigby on this one. (Throws $15 in the pot)**

**Me: Don't worry I'll make it badass. Wait until you see who the villain is.**

**Mordecai: Cool.**

**Me: I also got a new chapter of the badass glitch.**

**Rigby: Awesome!**

**Me: Yeah and it's awesome! (My iPhone rings) Hello?**

**A split screen shows up and Candace is on the other side. **

**Candace: Hey Smoke, come down to royal prep. Sofia, Smokescreen, and I have something to tell you.**

**Me: Ok I'm on my way. (Hangs up) **

**Laval: Hey guys even heard of that show "pair of kings!" (Reveals hand)**

**Predaking: Not so fast, Simba. (Reveals hand) 2 aces! Fork em over! (Collects pot) **

**Me: Okay let's go.**

**While that happens you readers enjoy the new chapter of the badass glitch.**

Hazel and Tammy are at her castle after what happened in the sewers. "How did that little green Gumball found out we we're coming?" Hazel asked and put a clean witch hat on.

"Beats me, but I didn't see any cameras in the sewers." Said Tammy.

"Why would there be cameras in the sewers?" Hazel asked and crossed her arms.

"How should I know let's check the seeing cauldron." Said Tammy.

Hazel and Tammy walk up to the seeing cauldron and see Taffyta sitting on Vanellope's throne sucking on a lollipop. "Taffyta Muttonfudge is in Vanellope's castle. That sour patch kid is running this game while Vanellope is away." Said Hazel.

"Looks like it, which means that Sour Bill is still there and knows the code to the code room." Said Tammy.

"Ok new plan. Kidnap Sour Bill and get the code from him." Said Hazel.

"That's not gonna work Hazel." Said a 9 year girl with a black t shirt with caramel apple on it, dark brown racer jacket over the t shirt, dark brown leggings and has brown hair, and blue eyes. She's in a clear crystal ball. "What would our mom say?

"Mom's not here, Alex and I'll rule this game with a iron fist." Then a green candied apple brute shows up with a basket of Hazel's dirty clothes and pours the clothes in the seeing cauldron. "What are you doing?!" Hazel asked angrily.

"Um doing the laundry." The candied apple brute answered.

"That's the seeing cauldron! That's the laundry cauldron!" Said Hazel pointing at another cauldron on the left.

Back at Vanellope's castle Gloyd enters Vanellope's castle because Taffyta invited him over. "Hey Taffyta I'm here!" Said Gloyd.

Taffyta walks in with her pink swimsuit on. "There you are Gloyd. I found some cool stuff in Vanellope's castle." Said Taffyta.

"Really like what?" Gloyd asked excited like a child on Christmas.

"I'll show you, but first did you bring a pair of swim trunks?" Taffyta asked.

Gloyd ripped his clothes off and shows that he's wearing a pair of orange swim trunks with black stripes on the side. "Yeah, why?" Gloyd answered.

Taffyta grabs Gloyd's hand and drags him to another room with a indoor pool, a lazy river, diving boards and awesome water slides. "Holy creme! It's a whole water park, but inside!" Said Gloyd shocked but amazed.

"Let have some fun." Said Taffyta.

Gloyd and Taffyta run and jump in the pool, and pump their arms in the air and scream. "WHHOOOOOOOO!" Then they start splashing each other. They go on the water slides and go down and laugh when they reached the bottom. "That was fun! What else does Vanellope have?" Said Gloyd.

"I'll show you." Said Taffyta.

In the arcade Taffyta is playing a skiing game while Gloyd is playing on a motorcycle game. 3 more motorcycles show up in front of Gloyd, so he grabs a shotgun from a shooting game and shoots the three motorcycle drivers. Then he crosses the finish line and wins.

Gloyd and Taffyta are now in hamster balls. "Hamster ball power!" They shouted and ran down the halls and knocked over some vases, tables and pictures. Then they roll downstairs and smashed a bust of Vanellope and her throne. "Awesome!" Gloyd and Taffyta shouted.

Now Gloyd and Taffyta are in the castle's lab and try out the inventions. Taffyta picks up a test tube and drinks then feels funny and grows a squirrel's tail and buck teeth. Gloyd picks up a sizing gun and fires it at himself and grows bigger until his head hits the celling. "Hey Gloyd, check it out I'm Sandy Cheeks." Said Taffyta. "Howdy ya, I'm from Texas." She said with a Texas accent.

"That's funny!" Said Gloyd.

After that Gloyd and Taffyta are back to normal and they're in the ball room riding bumper cars and bumping each other and crashing into the walls and spin around. "This is so much fun!" Said Taffyta.

Meanwhile in Vanellope's media room Gloyd has a tub of Vanilla ice cream with candy corn in it and scooper in his hands and Taffyta has a tub of strawberry ice cream and a scooper in her hands. They throw ice cream at each other and made a mess in the media room. "Hey I have a better idea." Said Gloyd.

Later of Gloyd and Taffyta have paintball guns and shooting fruit grushers out of them. "This is better!" Said Taffyta.

Gloyd shoots a fruit grusher into Taffyta's mouth and she chokes on it and her head turns into a strawberry. "Holy creme!" Said Gloyd and started laughing.

Taffyta punches herself in the gut and gets the fruit grusher out of her mouth and her head turns back to normal. "Real funny, Gloyd." Said Taffyta and shoots a fruit gusher at Gloyd's nuts. "But that's funny!"

"Not to me." Said Gloyd groaning in pain.

Back in the indoor water park Gloyd and Taffyta are about to go on the lazy river, when Taffyta's iPhone rings on the table and she answers it. "Hello?" She said.

"Hey Taffyta it's me Vanellope." Said Vanellope.

"Oh hey Vanellope! So how's the trip?" Taffyta asked.

"Let see Ron got stinged by a jello jellyfish creature and Crumbelina is putting on some burn cream on him. I'm calling to let you know you have access to all the rooms in the castle except for the lab, weapons room and my bedroom, got it?" Said Vanellope.

"I got it Vanellope. Good luck with the rest of the quest." Said Taffyta.

Rancis grabs Vanellope's phone. "Hey Taffyta how's Reese doing?" Rancis asked.

"He's fine, Rancis you have nothing to worry about." Said Taffyta. "Ok see you guys later bye." She hangs up.

"You feed Rancis' pet right?" Gloyd asked.

"Yeah I gave him some food and water during our breaks." Said Taffyta.

Meanwhile in the kitchen two Oreo guards are looking for twinkes. "There's no more twinkes!" Said Oreo 1.

"What are we gonna do now!?" Oreo 2 asked.

Reese walks in the kitchen and drinks water from the sink. "Look a Twinke ferret." Said Oreo 1.

"Let's get em!" Said Oreo 2.

Reese sees the two Oreo guards walking up to him. Reese runs away but the Oreo guards are hot on his trail. Reese enters indoor water park and hops on a table. The Oreo guards enter the indoor water park and slip and slide on the floor and hit Gloyd and Taffyta in the lazy river.

"What the fudge is going on here?" Taffyta asked angrily.

"Well we ran out of twinkes and we saw a wild Twinke ferret on the table." Oreo 1 explains.

"That's Rancis' pet you morons! If you two love twinkes so much why don't you buy some and enjoy them in the unemployment line!" Said Taffyta.

"Hey let's go buy some twinkes." Said Oreo 1.

"Agree." Oreo 2 agreed and left the room.

"Idiots." Said Taffyta.

Meanwhile Gloyd and Taffyta are getting ready to watch a movie in Vanellope's movie therate, Taffyta went to the washroom to pee, after that she went to the sinks to wash her hands. After that she sees herself in the mirror but she's wearing Vanellope's princess dress. "What the fudge!?" Taffyta wondered and rubbed her eyes but she stills see herself in the dress.

"Hello Taffyta, it's me princess Taffyta." Said Princess Taffyta.

"What's going on here?" Taffyta asked.

"You're having so much fun with Gloyd. So maybe why don't you put the dress on and rule this kingdom with Gloyd as your prince." Said Princess Taffyta.

"Hell fudging no!" Said Taffyta.

"Why not don't you look good in this dress?" Princess Taffyta replied showing her the dress.

"It's my favourite colour. But no Vanellope's my best friend and I'm not gonna kick her out of her own castle and take over my game. Someone else did and made her a freak, and I bullied her until she crossed that finish line." Said Taffyta referring to Turbo.

"You'll come around you know where to find me." Said Princess Taffyta and disappears.

Taffyta walks into the therate and sits next to Gloyd. "You okay Taffy cakes?" Gloyd asked.

"I'm fine, Gloyd can we start the movie?" Taffyta asked.

Gloyd pressed the play button and they watch zookeeper together. "So what's this movie about?" Taffyta asked.

"Kevin James work as a zookeeper and the animals give him advice for dating." Said Gloyd.

"Sounds funny." Said Taffyta.

**Me, Tahu, Mordecai, Rigby, Laval, Predaking and Black Cuervo are at royal prep where we see Candace, Smokescreen and Sofia talking to Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather.**

**Tahu: What happened?**

**Fauna: Someone stole our spell book.**

**Predaking: How did they do that? Don't you keep the book a secret place?**

**Merryweather: We do in the clocktower. **

**Laval: (Runs in the clocktower and sees no stairs) There's no stairs!**

**Sofia: That's because the fairies can fly and that's the only place no student can get up there.**

**Predaking: That's pretty smart.**

**Candace: Yeah it is.**

**Tahu flies up to the clocktower and looks around. Then he sees a black feather and come back down. **

**Smokescreen: Did you found anything?**

**Tahu: Just this. (Shows black feather)**

**Flora: Two big to be a bird.**

**Mordecai: It a Raven's feather from Chima.**

**Laval: Crooler must be behind this.**

**Rigby: How can you tell?**

**Laval: She's the only person who pays the ravens.**

**Candace: Maybe someone hired the ravens.**

**Predaking: Maybe Eagle has the answer.**

**Sofia: Great idea Predaking.**

**Me: Okay Predaking, Tahu and Sofia go to Eagle's studios and tell him about the stolen book. **

**Tahu: Sure thing. (Opens a portal and he, Predaking and Sofia go through it)**

**Back at my studio Laval and I enter my workshop where I make custom made weapons for my stories (not in real life). **

**Me: Ok I think Hugo payed the ravens to steal the spell book. **

**Laval: Yeah, but what about Cedric?**

**Me: Him? He's the worst villain next to Doofenhmirtz and (notices something is missing) Where is it?**

**Laval: Where's what?**

**Me: I have two ideas for weapons. One is called the assassin armor requested by r5 and the power disc device and the power disc device is stolen!**

**Laval: What's so special about it?**

**Me: My new weapon gives the user the power to have other heroes and villains abilities, powers or weapons. For example they would summon Wolverine's metal claws and Onua's earth powers.**

**Laval: That's bad, as long you didn't leave a manual or something.**

**Me: (I check the computer and see the files I recorded for the power disc device gone) Ah crap, Crooler must of stolen the files!**

**Laval: That's bad.**

**Me: I'll call Eagle and tell him what happened. You readers leave a review ok? See you later.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Me, Mordecai, Rigby, Miko, and Vanellope are in my basement watching the King of Queens. **

**Vanellope: So he hates his job, because he finishes work in 20 minutes?**

**Me: Well he hates being the shift supervisor, because he loves driving a truck.**

**Vanellope: I see. So I heard you're turning 19 this week.**

**Me: Yeah, I can finally drink. Unless you're in Jamaica.**

**Mordecai: Yeah you get to drink.**

**Miko: Don't you have to be 21 to drink?**

**Me: Not if you're Canadian Miko.**

**Miko: Oh, that makes sense.**

**Rigby: So got anything planed?**

**Me: Nothing much, maybe go to the slots machine and have my first drink.**

**Vanellope: Cool, try not to write drunk.**

**Me: I won't Vanellope don't worry. I got a new chapter of the badass glitch.**

**Rigby: Did you write it sober?**

**Me and Mordecai punch Rigby. **

**Me: I love doing that.**

**Mordecai: Yeah.**

Rancis, Vanellope, Ron and Crumbelina enter the cookie canyon. "Man this must be the cookie canyon." Said Ron.

Rancis takes out the map and takes a look at it. "Ok all we need to do is get to the bottom of the canyon to the milk river, go down the milk river and we'll reach the campsite in no time." Said Rancis.

"Ok, that doesn't sound bad." Said Vanellope.

"Ok let's get going." Said Rancis. Rancis and Vanellope started to walk down the path. While Ron sees Crumbelina squeezeing her right hand.

"You okay?" Ron asked.

"I'm fine." Said Crumbelina.

"Are you sure?" Ron asked.

"I can't come because I'm scared ok." Crumbelina admitted.

"Take my hand, trust me." Said Ron.

Crumbelina reaches out for Ron's hand and grabs it. They walk down the path and Crumbelina felt safe while she's with Ron by her side. "He's so dreamy, brave and handsome. Can't believe he's a glitch and thanks to Vanellope's new law Taffyta's no longer a bitch. I love him." Crumbelina thought.

Once they reach the bottom of the canyon they see Rancis and Vanellope building a raft out of wrecked canoes. "I always knew building pedal karts would come in handy." Said Vanellope.

"Wow Vanellope, I'm impressed." Said Crumbelina.

"Come on let's set sail." Said Ron.

They push the raft in the milk river and set go down the river. "So it's smooth sailing from here." Said Rancis.

Crumbelina is feeling pale and wants to puke. "I don't feel so good." Said Crumbelina weakly.

"Don't worry Crumbs, we'll hit land soon." Said Rancis.

"Um Rancis you may have said that too soon, because get ready for a bumpy ride." Said Ron pointing out to the rapids up ahead.

"Oh fudge." Said Vanellope.

They went down the rapids and try to stay on the raft. Rancis grabs Vanellope so she wouldn't fall off the raft. "I got you Vanellope!" Said Rancis.

Crumbelina loses her lunch and pukes in the milk. Then the rapids stop and it's smooth sailing. "I'm glad that's over." Said Crumbelina.

"Yeah, we'll reach our stop right about." Said Rancis and hit a rock and girls fall off the raft and into the milk. "Now." Said Rancis.

A few minutes later Vanellope and Crumbelina's clothes are hanging on a candy cane tree branch. "Don't look boys." Said Crumbelina from behind The bushs along with Vanellope.

Rancis and Ron are having a little talk. "Hey Rancis where did you take Vanellope on your first date?" Ron asked.

"Uh, Disneyland why?" Said Rancis.

"No reason." Said Ron.

"It's about Crumbs isn't it?" Said Rancis.

"No! Why did she say something about me?" Said Ron.

"Admit it, bro. You love her." Said Rancis.

"Ok, I do. I don't know how to tell her how I feel about her." Said Ron. "But I get nervous and glitch."

"That's what Vanellope does when I'm around." Said Rancis.

Vanellope and Crumbelina hears Rancis and Ron's conversation from the bushes and Crumbelina squeals like a school girl. "Ron loves me!" Said Crumbelina.

"Hey maybe we'll double date." Said Vanellope.

"But how would Ron and I can date if he can't leave the game?" Crumbelina asked worried.

"Don't once he gets his codebox, I'll show him around the arcade and you two will make a great couple." Said Vanellope.

Vanellope and Crumbelina come out of the bushes but they were wearing different clothes. "Next time we keep our minds clear and don't switch clothes." Said Crumbelina.

"Sure thing." Said Vanellope.

Later on they're sitting around the campfire roasting marshmallows. "So what's the outside of Sugar Rush looks like?" Ron asked.

"It's really great, I'll give you the tour after you get your codebox." Said Vanellope.

"Yeah, man there's bar called Tapper, Crumbs use to work there." Said Rancis.

"That's how I got my coffee shop." Said Crumbelina.

"Man, that sounds cool and I'm missing out on it." Said Ron.

"Hey we got some friends for you two meet." Said Rancis.

"You got friends outside of Sugar Rush?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, Ralph, Felix and Calhoun you'll love em. Without them we wouldn't be here." Said Vanellope.

"That's true." Said Crumbelina. Then later they share some laughs, have some s'mores and then later they went to bed.

Meanwhile in the castle Taffyta is sleeping in the guest room for the night. Hazel and Hot Tammy sneek into her room and place a box on the dresser. "Stay sweet, Muttonfudge." Said Hazel and flies out with her broom stick and Hot Tammy hops on and they take off.

The next morning Taffyta wakes up and goes up to the dresser and finds a box, she opens it and sees a necklace and a letter. Taffyta picks it up and reads it. "To my leafy taffy. Before Vanellope regain her place as ruler you bitter, but now you're sweet. So stay sweet. Your boyfriend Gloyd Orangeboar." Said Taffyta and places the letter on her chest. "Aw I love him." She said. Taffyta changes into clothes and puts the necklace on. She feels light headed and faints.

Meanwhile Gloyd and Candlehead are walking to the castle. "I'm telling you Candlehead Vanellope has everything. Taffyta and I had so much fun." Said Gloyd.

"I can't wait to have fun there." Said Candlehead.

Gloyd and Candlehead enter the castle and look for Taffyta. "Hey Taffyta! I brought Candlehead!" Said Gloyd.

Taffyta came down the stairs wearing Vanellope's princess dress. "Wow, Taffyta you look pretty. But Vanellope is gonna kill you when she sees you her dress." Said Candlehead.

"That's princess Taffyta to you." Said Taffyta.

"What the fudge?" Said Gloyd.

Rigby: Ok that's something I though I would never see.

**Me: Same here.**

**Mordecai: So when are you turning 19?**

**Me: This Friday.**

**Vanellope: Wait that's Friday the 13th. **

**Me: Yeah, but I'm okay with it. You readers review and see you later. (Walks out of the room) **

**Mordecai: Okay we need to plan a surprise party for Smoke.**

**Vanellope: The racers and I are doing the cake.**

**Miko: We'll give him the best birthday ever. **

**Rigby: But we can't tell Eagle about it. **

**Mordecai: That's true, we need him to get out of the studio while we set up.**

**Other 3: Got it!**

**Mordecai: Let's do this.**


	8. Chapter 8

**If you recall from chapter 7 of Blue jay assassin me, Amber and Cragger are driving Speedorz while Tahu, Mordecai, Ralph, El Tigre, Leo are driving in muscle cars from Termial 6, Smokescreen is in vehicle mode and Predaking is flying in the sky on Cybertron.**

**Me: Ok team we need to make sure Eagle, Sofia and Gnarly reach Darkmount before Crooler does.**

**Everyone but me: Got it!**

**Then a blur hits Predaking right away.**

**Amber: Our MVP is down.**

**Smokescreen: Scrap.**

**Tahu: Nevermind that there's Crooler! **

**We see Crooler on a speedor driving to Darkmount. **

**Me: Crooler! Pull over now!**

**Crooler: Make me! (Crooler puts a Cyclops' laser beam in the disc power device and shoots a laser beam out of her eyes)**

**Me: (avoids the laser beam) Holy crap, it works.**

**Crooler: But wait there's more. (Pulls out the spell book) I got the spell book used by the three fairlies.**

**El Tigre: (grabs the spell book) Yoink!**

**Crooler: Hey I needed that!**

**Me: (I grab the power disc device from Crooler) I'll take that. (I smash the power disc device)**

**Crooler: Damn it, I still have my army!**

**Mordecai: You sure about that?**

**A portal opens up and Crooler enters it to my studio where everyone point their weapons at her.**

**Back at our location I close the portal and i notices the readers.**

**Me: Oh hey you guys. I just put Crooler through a portal and she's surrounded by my co workers. **

**Cragger: Yeah! Now I'm king of my tribe again! As my first order as king is to banish Crooler from Chima.**

**Tahu: We're gonna put her in the vault. A S.H.E.I.L.D prison for dangerous villains.**

**Me: Yeah, good thing I whipped up a new chapter of the badass glitch, before we left.**

**Smokescreen: Good, can't to see it.**

**Before I start I would like to thank D Mysterious for helping me out with the fight scene.**

Night time the same night when Hazel and Tammy place the charmed necklace in Taffyta's guest room. A portal opens up and a container of Mutagen from teenage mutant ninja turtles falls in the swamp water and breaks from the fall. The mutagen spreads througth out the water. When the green ooze touched the 20 wafflediles, it covered them in a cloak of green energy. Their legs grew longer and became muscular. Their claws became incredibly sharp and grew bigger as well. The bones in their spines became sharp and thin and stuck out of their backs. Their heads grew bigger as well as their teeth became sharper and thicker, their tongues became longer and pointed. The opened their now silted and red eyes, before releasing a thunderous roar.

Now we are at this morning. Gloyd and Candlehead are shocked at Taffyta acting like a princess. "Ok, Taffyta I see what you mean." Said Gloyd gonna make out with Taffyta. But Taffyta pushes Gloyd back.

"No way Orangeboar. I need to look good for my guest tonight." Said Taffyta.

"Who's coming over tonight?" Candlehead asked.

"Hazel Bittersweet." Taffyta replied. "Plus I have my shiny new necklace that my boyfriend gave me. Thanks sweetie! Bye!" Said Taffyta and walked upstairs.

"Have fun." Said Candlehead. After Taffyta is gone Candlehead turns to Gloyd and she's furious, the flame on her hat is hotter. "I am gonna kill you!"

"Candlehead, I don't even remember giving her that necklace. I can't afford her a necklace!" Said Gloyd.

"You can't?" Candlehead asked and cooled down.

"Yeah, what do you I spent my money on video games, movies and other stuff. " said Gloyd.

"Yeah and as a matter of fact I seen that necklace before. Come on let's go to my cursed and forbidden objects shop." Said Candlehead. She and Gloyd run to karts and drive off.

Meanwhile in the breakfast swamp Rancis and Vanellope use the alarm alert on their iPhones to wake Ron up and it worked. "What the hell you guys?" Said Ron.

"Crumbelina is missing, we have no idea where she is." Said Vanellope.

Ron notices something on the ground and sees a giant footprint. "Yeah well, explain the giant footprint and they'll lead us to Crumbs." Said Ron.

"Are you sure that'll work?" Rancis asked.

"When you're a glitch Rancis, you have to find your food growing or living in the ground." Said Vanellope.

"Where did you and Ron meet again?" Rancis asked.

"A Mike and Ike's field." Vanellope replied.

Ron, Rancis and Vanellope are following the footprints and they see 20 mutated wafflediles near a campfire. Crumbelina is being roasted alive while she faces the fire, she tries to blow it out. Uh, guys…" said Rancis as he noticed the mutated wafflediles close in on them.

"What is it?" asked Vanellope as she and the others turned around and saw the mutated wafflediles.

"Oh crepe," said Ron as he and others took out their weapons.

"What happened to them?" asked Vanellope.

"As if I know," said Ron as he then ran over to the mutated wafflediles, blocking one of their attacks with his sais, then backflipping away from them, "But I will admit, these things are strong. Just as a mutated waffledile ran at Ron with his claw raised, Rancis threw an explosive kitarang at its face, causing it to grab its face. "Thanks," said Ron as he gave Rancis a thumbs-up.

The waffledile stopped grabbing its face, then glared at Rancis with pure anger. "Aw crepe," said Rancis as was knocked into a nearby tree by the mutated waffledile. Rancis cried in pain as his arm was clawed by the mutated waffledile, then thrown effortless by the mutated waffledile in front of Vanellope's feet.

"Rancis!" Vanellope said in a worried voice. She then rushed into the middle of the group of wafflediles. Before the mutated wafflediles could turn even their heads around, Vanellope twirled around with her vanilla katanas, cutting deep into their burnt waffle skin. The 15 mutated wafflediles that were hit by her outraged attack roared in pain, then fell down unconscious.

A mutated waffledile came up from behind her and was about to hit her with its claw, before the claw was hit with an explosive kitarang and blew up. Vanellope turned toward the direction of the thrown kitarang as the mutated waffledile grasped his clawed hands, seeing Rancis standing up, smirking confidently tossing a kitarang in the air and catching it.

"Rancis, you're okay!" said Vanellope as she stabbed an incoming mutant waffledile in the chest. She then preceded to twist her katanas, then pull them out by pushing them through the mutant's burnt skin, "I was worried about you."

"Good then dude," said Ron as he dodged a two incoming claws, stabbing each one with one of sai once they touched the ground and stomped on it so that it would be stuck in the ground. Ron then quickly pulled out another and stabbed the mutant waffledile between its eyes.

Rancis then ran as he threw a smoke grenade at the mutated waffledile and jumped over Ron as pulled out three kitarangs and threw two kitarangs between two of the nearby mutants where their hearts should be. He then thrusted his last kitarang through the last mutated wafflediles mouth out of the back of its skull. Ron then stabs the mutated wafflediles repeatily in the chest.

The mutated wafflediles fall to the ground and bleed out syrup. Rancis and Vanellope get Crumbelina off the fire and untie her. "Are you okay?" Ron asked.

"I'm fine thanks for saving me Ron." Said Crumbelina.

"Um Rancis and I helped." Said Vanellope.

"Hey I found out what turned those things into mutants?" Said Rancis and finds a mutagen container. "Kraang happened."

"Sweet mother of monkey milk. I hate those guys." Said Vanellope.

"Who are the Kraang?" Ron asked.

"It's a long story. I'll explain on the way to the rock candy cave." Said Vanellope.

**Cragger: Great chapter, bro.**

**Me: Thanks King Cragger.**

**Cragger: Look guys, let's get this out there. I don't want to King Cragger or Lord or anything. It's still Cragger.**

**Everyone but Cragger: Got it!**

**Me: Okay, that's all I need to here. What about Predaking?**

**Predaking: (commlink) Don't worry about me, I just had a battle with Megatron, now on my way to confront the two Predacons get them on our side.**

**Me: Go for it, bro.**

**Amber: I thought Megatron was dead?**

**Me: Unicron brought him back to life. Now that Unicron's essence is out of his system. Shockwave, Starscream and himself are the only Decepticons left.**

**Cragger: What about Soundwave?**

**Me: He's in the shadowzone. The only way in is two open two ground bridges next to each other. Don't do it.**

**Tahu: Let's focus on the mission.**

**Me: Right! Once we get to Darkmount we'll use the computer to find one of Shockwave's labs, find the Predacons blueprints and Predacon bones. Then Eagle and I will have a Predacon army. He can use** **anytime. **

**Leo: Are you sure that's a good idea Smoke?**

**Me: Don't worry Predaking will take good care of them.**

**El Tigre: Ok we should get to Darkmount.**

**Me: Got it. You readers please review. Got it? **

**Me and my team drive to Darkmount. While a Predacon that looks like a dragon with a claw tail watches my team leave.**

**Ser-ket: Worriz you and your tribe grab the Predacon bones. **

**Worriz: (commlink) You got it Predacon babe.**

**Ser-Ket: Just get those bones! Turbo is getting Shockwave's logs ever as we speak.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Me, Amber, Cragger, Tahu, El Tigre, Leo, Ralph and Smokescreen are driving to Iacon. Darksteel, Skylynx, Mordecai and Rigby join in. **

**Amber: Why couldn't we taken the universal bridge from Shockwave's tower back to your place?**

**Me: Organization XIII, the Insecticon hive, the Wolf tribe and the Forged whoever they are could be around the Decetpicon cities or bases. So we're going to Iacon.**

**Tahu: Good thinking. (Picks up something on his radar) heads up we got something coming in fast.**

**Me: What is it?**

**Leo: Organization XIII?**

**Tahu: No it's like a horde.**

**We see a hive of Cy bugs coming towards us.**

**Everyone but Cragger, Darksteel and Skylynx: Cy Bugs!**

**Me: Drive away!**

**?: I don't think so, Smoke!**

**Ralph: Turbo.**

**Turbo: (lands in the scene in his Cy bug form)**

**Skylynx: What's a Cy bug?**

**Me: Viruses from the game Hero's duty. Whatever they eat they merge with it.**

**Turbo: Right now I want Shockwave's logs! Give them to me right now!**

**Rigby: Make us you midget zombie!**

**Turbo: I'll take those logs for myself!**

**Me: (summons kingdom key) Let's do this.**

**The wolf tribe shows up.**

**Worriz: No way we're not letting you kill Smoke, Turbo. We're the top dogs of the multiverse!**

**Turbo: My Cy bugs and I will take you to the pound!**

**Me: Enough talk! Let's fight!**

**All forces charge and fight. While we fight you readers enjoy the badass glitch.**

Ron, Crumbelina, Rancis and Vanellope are walking towards the rock candy cave and when they approach the cave a colony of black liquorice bats fly out of the cave. The group cover their faces and swat the bats away. When the bats were gone they uncovered their eyes.

"Coast is clear!" Ron reported.

"Good, I hate black liquorice." Said Rancis.

"Everyone hates black liquorice." Said Crumbelina.

"Come on, let's go get that codebox!" Said Ron and ran in the cave.

"Dude! Wait up!" Rancis chases Ron then Vanellope and Crumbelina Chase after the two.

Meanwhile in Candlehead's cursed objects shop, Gloyd and Candlehead are looking for the necklace in the book and then they find it. "Okay according to this, it's a hypno necklace. Taffyta is thinking she's the princess of Sugar Rush." Said Candlehead.

"So how do we change her back?" Gloyd asked.

"She needs to take it off." Said Candlehead.

"I already got a plan." Said Gloyd. Then a candy apple brute knocks out Gloyd and Candlehead and carries them to Hazel's castle.

Meanwhile in the rock candy cave Ron, Crumbelina, Rancis, and Vanellope are walking through the caves. Vanellope and Crumbelina are impressed on the colourful rock candies in the cave. "Wow pretty!" Said Vanellope and Crumbelina in unison.

"Yeah these rocks are cool." Said Ron.

"I seen better." Said Rancis.

They hear a strange noise coming from deeper in the cave. "What was that?" Crumbelina asked.

"Beats me, but let's find out." Said Ron. They run to find the source of the sound.

The four racers see a mine cart. "What's a mine cart doing here?" Vanellope asked.

"Maybe, it's some kind of mining thing." Said Crumbelina.

A red rock candy monster pops out of nowhere and roars. The four racers scream in terror and run to the mine cart and jump in, Ron pushes the kart and jumps in. The mine cart goes through some spikes and jumps over broken tracks.

"It's like a roller coaster except it's really dangerous!" Said Crumbelina.

"I'll hit the brakes!" Vanellope reported and pulls the brakes but pulls the switch right off. "Oh fudge." She said.

When the mine cart reaches the outside of the rock candy cave, but they see the end of the line. "I got an idea!" Said Ron he jumps out of the cart and uses his feet as brakes. The cart slows down and stops right at the end of the line.

"Ron you saved us!" Said Crumbelina.

"It was nothing." Ron notices his feet are smoking. "Ah creme my feet are on fire!" Ron exclaimed and ran to a near by cola river and soaked his feet. "That feels good." Said Ron.

"My hero." Said Crumbelina and walks up to Ron.

"A foot rub says she and Ron kiss." Said Vanellope.

"You're on." Said Rancis.

"Hey, I just wanna say thanks for saving our butts back there." Said Crumbelina taking her shoes and socks off and soaks her feet in the cola river.

"You're welcome. It was either that or death so I picked that." Said Ron.

"Good choice, Ron I've been meaning to ask. Why didn't you stab me when we first met?" Crumbelina asked.

"Well you're cute and pretty, I don't know why you worked with Taffyta?" Said Ron.

"She hated glitches, but still Vanellope reclaimed the throne she placed a law not to bully glitches." Said Crumbelina.

"Good, maybe after this we should go on a date." Said Ron.

"Yeah we should." Said Crumbelina then she and Ron's hands were touching they looked into each eyes and then kissed. They kissed for a few seconds and parted. "Wow, that was beautiful." Said Crumbelina.

"You always dreamed of it?" Ron asked.

"Yeah with you." Said Crumbelina.

"Start rubbing Buttercup." Said Vanellope.

"Don't call me that." Said Rancis.

Meanwhile in Hazel's castle a candied apple brute was dragging Gloyd and Candlehead to the dungeon. Gloyd wakes up and grabs Candlehead's candle and stabs the Candied apple brute in the eye and dies. A candle pops out of Candlehead's hat and lights up.

Gloyd looks surprised at Candlehead's hat. "What? Vanellope gave it to me on my birthday." Said Candlehead.

Gloyd and Candlehead enter Hazel's potion room and look around. "She's gone!" Said Gloyd.

"I know where Hazel went!" Said a voice.

Gloyd and Candlehead turn around and see Alex Bittersweet in a crystal orb. "Hold on, I'll get you out." Said Candlehead and threw the crystal orb at the wall and Alex was free.

"Thank you Gloyd and Candlehead." Said Alex.

"How did you know our names?!" Gloyd and Candlehead asked in unison.

"I hear my sister talk about you guys a lot. I'm Alex Bittersweet." Said Alex.

"Well your sister turned my girlfriend into a princess and gonna give Sugar Rush to her." Said Gloyd.

"We don't have much time." Said Alex and summons a broomstick. "Hop on." The three kids get on the broomstick and fly away.

**All three teams are worn out and Turbo is the only Cy bug left.**

**Ralph: Reminds me of the time when me, Eagle, Cindrella, and King Mickey were battling a 1000 heartless.**

**Me: Let's get out of here. (Opens a keyhole and we go through it)**

**A few minutes later I walk in the hanger and see Wheeljack, Ron and Drake loading some weapons from Gears of war 1-3 and transformers war for Cybertron and Fall of Cybertron.**

**Me: What's going on?**

**Wheeljack: Eagle told me he was running low on firearms, so we're sending some weapons to his place. **

**Ron: Yeah Drake and I love gears of war 1-3 and the two transformers games. I'm going to Eagle's to rub Joe's face that I kissed my girl before he kissed Candlehead.**

**Drake: I'm gonna give Joe and Peregrine the scripts for your OC stories.**

**Me: That reminds me. (Turns to the readers) I'm having an OC contest for Wreck it Ralph called Legends of Sugar Rush and for Sofia the first royal adventures. So if you have a Sugar Rush OC please subbmit your OC to Legends of Sugar Rush. For your Sofia the first OC prince, princess of villager please subbmit your OC to Royal adventures in the review boxes. **

**Ron: Spreading the word?**

**Me: Yeah, you readers please review ok? See ya.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Me, Sofia and Ron Cinnadon (the badass glitch) are driving to Rhino quarry. I'm on my speedor and Sofia is riding on Ron's kart.**

**Me: Ok, here's the plan. We're gonna go in the Rhino tribe's home, get the Predacon bone and get out. Got it?**

**Sofia and Ron: Got it!**

**We enter the quarry and some the members of the Rhino tribe smashing rocks and fighting with each other. One rhino uses a chi orb to power up to smash a huge rock.**

**Ron: Wasting chi on a giant rock.**

**Me: Ron remember what Lagravis said. The chi needs to be shared with every tribe in Chima. Even the ones they don't agree with.**

**Sofia: Such as the Wolves.**

**Me: Yeah but they steel the other tribes. **

**We see Rogon and Rukus fighting for no reason.**

**Ron: Man, I wish Joe was here he would love this.**

**Sofia: (gets off the Cinnamobile and runs to the two Rhinos) What are you two fighting about?!**

**Rogan: Nothing. We just like fighting.**

**Rukus: Yeah! We do!**

**Me: Hey Rogon, how you seen a rock shaped like a nail or tooth around here?**

**Rogon: Yeah, but a robot asked for that too.**

**Me: What do you mean?**

**?: Looking for something, Smoke? **

**Me, Sofia, and Ron turn around and turn around and see a dark Grey and purple, regular purple and gold robot holding a Predacon talon.**

**Me: Megatron, what are you doing here? I thought you didn't want to clone Predacons?**

**Megatron: I did, but I decided to give things a second chance.**

**Ron: Yeah we're gonna kick your ass. **

**Megatron: Very well then. (A turns his right hand into a mace made out of dark energon) Then you should die!**

**I summon the kingdom key, Sofia summons the dream rod and Ron takes out his pair of sai.**

**Me: Let's dance.**

**Both sides charge at each other. You readers enjoy this new chapter okay?**

Alex, Gloyd and Candlehead are flying towards Vanellope's castle. Meanwhile Taffyta and Hazel are having dinner. "So what can you do for the kingdom of Sugar Rush?" Taffyta asked.

"Well I can do magic tricks, but I can do some editing in the code room." Said Hazel.

Gloyd, Candlehead and Alex bust down the door. "Hazel! Stop right there!" Said Alex.

"How did you get out of your prison, Alex?" Hazel asked.

"That's none of your business. This isn't what our mother wanted." Said Alex.

"Mother isn't here." Said Hazel and shoots green lightening at Alex. Alex shields herself from the attack.

"You're right mother's not here." Said Alex and tackles Hazel and punches her in the face.

Gloyd walks up to Taffyta and tries to talk some sense into her. "Taffyta you need to take that necklace off!" Said Gloyd.

"Why? This is the greatest gift you ever gave me." Said Taffyta.

"It's a knock off." Said Gloyd.

"What?!" Taffyta exclaimed and take the necklace off. "You are so cheap!" Taffyta returns back to her normal self. "What the hell am I'm wearing Vanellope's dress?" Said Taffyta.

"Hazel Bittersweet happened. She's using you to get to the code room." Said Candlehead.

"Wait, what?!" Taffyta exclaimed.

"Don't worry, Alex Bittersweet is taking care of her even as we speak." Said Candlehead.

"I feel bad." Said Taffyta and stuffed a slice of cake in her mouth.

Alex puts Hazel and Hot Tammy in a bubble and throw them back to Hazel's castle. "Thanks for helping us." Said Candlehead.

"No problem, it's great to be out of that orb." Said Alex.

"Do you have a place to stay?" Taffyta asked.

"She can stay in my place." Said Candlehead.

"Thanks Candlehead." Said Alex.

"I'll take you to be my place." Said Candlehead and she and Alex walk to Candlehead's house.

"Wanna have some fun?" Gloyd asked.

"Sure, let's do this." Said Taffyta taking Vanellope's dress off.

Gloyd and Taffyta go the churro dispenser and Gloyd eats every churro that comes out of the dispenser. "Go Gloyd! Go!" Said Taffyta.

In the movie theratre Gloyd and Taffyta are watching the wedding singer. "I'm sorry Gloyd, I was under control of the that stupid necklace." Said Taffyta.

"Taffyta, it's okay, you didn't know. Besides Candlehead and I saved Alex and gonna tell Vanellope to give her a home." Said Gloyd,

"Yeah that's true." Said Taffyta.

The next morning Taffyta is wearing Vanellope's silk pajamas and sleeping in her bed. Her phone is getting a video call from Vanellope. "Hey Vanellope, what's up?" Said Taffyta waking up.

"Hey Taffyta just to let you we're almost to that code box. We'll be back this aft- are you wearing my pajamas and sleeping in my bed?" Said Vanellope.

"Yeah, it's really soft a both combined between the mattress and silk pajamas." Said Taffyta.

"Do you know how much those pajamas cost?! Vanellope exclaimed.

"Ok I'll dry clean these and send them back." Said Taffyta.

"You know what keep them, think of them as early birthday gift." Said Vanellope.

"Thanks, see you this afternoon." Said Taffyta and hung up. Taffyta exits Vanellope's room and sees the castle is a mess. "Oh fudge, I'm so dead." Said Taffyta.

**Megatron is wounded after my team plugged in some chi.**

**Megatron: Impressive, whoever trained you trained you well.**

**Me: Surrender the bone.**

**Megatron pins Sofia down.**

**Me: Sofia! **

**Megatron throw a rock at me.**

**Sofia: Smoke!**

**Megatron: You maybe new to combact, but I spent my time in the pits of Kaon!**

**Ron: (feels a power surge) Megatron, step off! (Fists turns into giant Hammer version of harden filing you'll find in cinnamon rolls) **

**Me: What the hell?**

**Ron beats Megatron with his harden filling hammers. Then turns his hammers into cinnamon filling blades and slices Megatron. **

**Megatron: (wounded and grabs the Predacon bone) This isn't over. **

**Ron tackles Megatron and breaks half of the Predacon talon. Megatron transforms into jet mode and flies away.**

**Sofia: Well at least we have the Predacon bone.**

**Me: Yeah, that's true.**

**Sofia: Plus I didn't know Ron had that power?**

**Me: Neither did I, and I created him.**

**Ron: Anyway, we should get this bone to Ratchet.**

**Me: Yeah, we'll teleport him and I'll give you guys a tour of Chima. Starting with Mount Cavora where the chi falls flow into a special flow.**

**We get into our vechiles and drive to the Lion chi temple. You readers please review and if you have a sugar rush OC please sign him or her in legends of Sugar Rush.**


	11. Chapter 11

**I just walked in my studio. **

**Me: Man, that was tough. Setting up the cloning lab was hard work.**

**Furno, Gali and Arcee walk in with Ursula, Crooler, and Airachnid tied up.**

**Furno: We got the bone and these clowns.**

**Me: Good work, bro and girls.**

**In the lab Knock out sets up the Cortical Psychic Patch. **

**Vivian and Onua enter the room.**

**Onua: So how is this gonna work?**

**Knock out: Basically I connected their heads to this monitor and we'll see what's going on in their head.**

**Onua: Man, the cons had a lot of things.**

**Knock out: We also had sports and package.**

**Vivian: Wow.**

**Me: Well let's plug them in.**

**Knock out: Yes sir! (Pulls the switch and the three villains are now part of the Cortical Psychic Patch)**

**Me: Good thing I already whipped the new chapter of the badass glitch.**

**Vivian: Cool let's see it.**

A few hours later the castle is all clean thanks to Vanellope's maid bots. "Man, these maid bots do a great job." Said Taffyta. She walks into Vanellope's bedroom and lays down on the bed. Then she smells something awful under the sheets, she lifts it up and sees she spilled some sweet and sour soup. Taffyta screams at the top of her lungs all of Sugar Rush and the arcade heard her.

In the candy jungle Rancis, Vanellope, Ron and Crumbelina heard the scream. "Hear that you guys? That's the sound of a gummy monkey giving birth." Said Crumbelina.

"Circle of life." Said Rancis.

The group exits the jungle and see the buttescotch temple. "There it is. My ticket to being a real racer." Said Ron and walked up to the temple. Rancis, Vanellope and Crumbelina follow Ron.

"Why would a codebox be here in a temple?" Rancis asked.

"How the heck should I know?" Said Crumbelina.

They walk up to a steel door, Rancis takes out his explosive gel and sprays it three times on the door. The four kids take cover and Rancis presses the detonator and blows up the door. "After you." Said Rancis offering Vanellope to go first.

"Thank you." Said Vanellope and enter the temple.

Once the four racers enter the temple it was dark and cold. "Hey I found the light switch!" Said Ron and turned on the lights and it turns out it's a lab.

"Whoa this is just like this movie I saw. Except it was in a cabin in the woods and there's no shield if you try to leave." Said Vanellope.

"You forgot to mention the monsters that attacked those college students." Said Crumbelina.

Ron walks around the lab and sees some broken tubes. "What was in these tubes?" Ron asked.

"I hope not a scary creature." Said Crumbelina.

Vanellope hears something outside of the lab. "There's something outside." Said Vanellope taking out her swords.

"You guys go on without me. I'm gonna look around." Said Ron.

Vanellope, Rancis and Crumbelina head straight outside of the lab while Ron looks around. Ron sees a covered up label next to a tube. Ron walks up to it and wipes the dust off and sees his name. "What the? I don't remember being here." Said Ron. Ron turns on the computer and was shocked. "No it can't be!"

Meanwhile outside of the lab the three racers are battling a giant robot. Vanellope gets thrown back, so Rancis throws a explosive kitarang at the robot and blows up the core. "Piece of cake." Said Rancis.

Rancis, Vanellope and Crumbelina enter the lab and see Ron looking down. "Hey Ron. You missed a great fight with a giant robot." Said Vanellope.

"Oh really? You should of used your super soldiers?" Ron asked sarcastically.

"What are you talking about?" Vanellope asked.

Ron shows Vanellope a video footage of Ron training and creating constructs out of cinnamon bun filling while King Candy is watching. "Is that Turbo?" Crumbelina asked.

"No this was taken before Turbo took over Sugar Rush." Said Ron.

"Ron what are we looking at this?" Rancis asked.

"It turns out I wasn't always a glitch like Vanellope. I was Sugar Rush's first lab rat." Said Ron.

"Dude, I think your power is cool." Said Rancis.

"You're only saying that because you're my friend." Said Ron.

"Ron I still love you no matter what you are." Said Crumbelina.

"You know what just go home without me. I'll live here where I belong." Said Ron.

"Ron, come back with us." Said Vanellope.

"No, just go." Said Ron.

"Fine." Said Vanellope and she, Rancis and Crumbelina head straight to the door. "Back when I was a glitch when all the racers were jerks. You were the only friend I ever had, and now it's over." Said Vanellope.

"And to think I let you kiss me." Said Crumbelina and they left.

The three racers exit the lab. "Are you sure this?" Rancis asked.

"I don't wanna see him again. I'm gonna forget about him with my awesome stuff." Said Vanellope.

"For me it's a truckload of ice cream." Said Crumbelina.

Then a bunch of Candy dragons show up and walks towards the three racers. Vanellope looks at the destroyed robot. "Sweet mother of monkey milk! That robot was guarding the lab." Said Vanellope.

"This all your fault." Said Rancis.

"Hey you destroyed it." Said Vanellope.

"It's both of your fault, now let's kick some ass." Said Crumbelina.

"At least they're not Predacons." Said Rancis.

"That's true." Said Vanellope.

Meanwhile back at the castle Taffyta called Swizzle to help her out, but it's only making it worst. "You're spreading the soup around the corners!" Taffyta exclaimed.

"That's because your yelling is distracting me!" Said Swizzle.

"Well clean it faster!" Said Taffyta. "Or we're both dead!"

"Um we you ruined the mattress, not me." Said Swizzle.

"Um you made it worst." Said Taffyta.

"You're on your own." Said Swizzle and exits Vanellope's bedroom.

"But Vanellope is gonna kill me. Hey that's the mean finger." Said Taffyta. She looks at Vanellope's bed and finds the solution. "Stay sweet Swizzle."

**Crooler: (on monitor) The plan is going together Worriz.**

**Worriz: (on monitor)Perfect, now you good with Airachnid and Ursula and get the Predacon bone while I got to Black gate and get some friends. Soundwave is heading straight to the raft.**

**Me: We have to stop them. (Takes out iPhone and makes a call)**

**Eagle: (picks up the call) You reached Eagle.**

**Me: Eagle it's Smoke.**

**Eagle: Hey man what's up?**

**Me: Worriz is incharge of the new villain team and he's at Blackgate prison, stop him right now.**

**Eagle: You can count on me. **

**Me: You're gonna outnumber that wolf.**

**Eagle: I'm flying solo, bro. Gotta go. (Hangs up)**

**Me: -_-**

**Onua: What did Eagle say?**

**Me: He's flying solo.**

**Knock out: He's dead.**

**Me: Anyway Onua, Vivian let's get going. **

**Crumplezone, Ransack, Rancis, James, Zandar, Ron (badass glitch) and Drake (the prince Toa) walk in the scene.**

**Crumplezone: we're coming too.**

**Ransack: Yeah!**

**Me: Alright team, next stop the raft.**

**Drake: Sweet.**

**Me: Please review and stay frosty.**


End file.
